Patch 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.0.8's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. General * The time needed to open chests and pick up quest items from the ground has been significantly reduced. * The Blizzard Launcher has a new appearance. * The number of Troll Roof Stalkers has been increased. * Teleportation effects (at least with regards to outdoor Northrend areas) now cause a loading screen to appear, instead of just instantly moving you to the new location (with accompanying loading lag). This is true for hearthstones, and quest teleports like the K3 teleporter. * Weapon skill points can no longer be gained from attacking mobs that are immune to combat. * Performing a /kiss command on Mojo will no longer increase your buff size on a mount, but instead will dismount you and transform you into a frog. * The racial restrictions was also lifted from the pre-Patch 1.4.0 epic mounts, instead of excluding these. This was likely a blanket approach to all mounts to save time, as including nor excluding the old mounts would change what races have them. Achievements * New achievements: ** - Obtain an Aqual Quintessence (Feat of Strength). ** - Collect 75 unique companion pets, rewards Little Fawn's Salt Lick. ** - Obtain 100 mounts, rewards Red Dragonhawk Mount (Horde) or Blue Dragonhawk Mount (Alliance). ** ** ** - Slew Prince Tenris Mirkblood and acquired his Vampiric Batling pet (Feat of Strength). * was changed, so it must be reacquired, for those who achieved it during Patch 3.0.3. * is now obtainable, since no longer requires you to cook the nonexistent Shoveltusk Soup and Succulent Orca Stew, and three new recipes have been added. * (part of the Love is in the Air seasonal event) - Now roses only drop from bosses Kisirani |archiveurl=http://blue.mmo-champion.com/1/14990774504-bouquet-of-red-roses.html |archivedate=2009-02-13}} PvP Lake Wintergrasp * Tenacity effect has been lowered. Now improving your health, healing, and health regen by 18% (down from 25%) and increasing your damage dealt by 14% (down from 18%). * Restricted Flight Area duration increased from 8 to 9 seconds. * Rewards added for : * has been fixed, as a consequence all players will need to re-earn it. * Essence of Wintergrasp icon has been changed. * Zone-wide buff, Tower Control, added when controlling the southern tower, increasing damage by 5%. Class Changes Death Knight * Glyph changes, see below. * Sigil changes, see below. * Unholy Death Knights with the talent Master of Ghouls will now have their ghoul resurrected free of cost every time they die in a battleground. * Acherus Deathcharger and Winged Steed of the Ebon Blade have had each other's icons swapped; this is most likely a bug. * Contrary to the official patch notes, the cooldown on Howling Blast has not been removed. It has been reduced from 6 seconds to 5 seconds. The tooltip doesn't explain this, but if you try to hit Howling Blast twice in quick succession it will not work. * Necrosis adds 20% Shadow damage instead of 10% for melee attacks. *Horn of Winter and Chains of Ice have new animations. Druid * Celestial Focus: No longer includes Starfall. * Moonfire has a new spell animation, which includes a moon globe at the top of the beam. Hunter * changes (see below) * Marked for Death now also affects Arcane Shot. * Prowl (Rank 2) level requirement lowered from 40 to 30. * Trap Mastery now only increases periodic damage (instead of all damage) done by Immolation and Explosive Trap. * Spirit Strike (Spirit Beast) now deals its damage over 6 seconds, down from 10. Mage * Hot Streak is now also affected by Living Bomb. * Pyromaniac now increases chance to critically hit by 1/2/3% and allows 10/20/30% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting. * Fingers of Frost received a new icon. * Blizzard and Pyroblast received a new spell animation. Paladin * Glyph changes (see below) * Hammer of Wrath tooltip corrected to show it can be used at 20% (instead of 35%). * Judgement of Light now also procs from ranged attacks. * Judgement of Light adds no additional threat. * Libram changes (see below) * Seal of Blood and Seal of the Martyr now deal 27% of normal weapon damage (up from 22%). * Vengeance now stacks up to 5 times (up from 3). * Sense Undead can now be learned from trainers (previously required Tome of Valor quest line). Priest * Reflective Shield now only works on the Priest. * Prayer of Shadow Protection now buffs the entire raid, not just the individual party. Rogue * Ambush now generates two combo points, but is no longer affected by Lethality (again). * The graphic effect while walking stealthed has been improved. Shaman * Restoration changes: ** Improved Water Shield has been changed to - You have a 33/66/100% chance to instantly consume a Water Shield orb when you gain a critical effect from your Healing Wave or Riptide spells, and a 19.8/39.6/60% chance when you gain a critical effect from your Lesser Healing Wave spell. * Glyph changes (see below) Warlock * Backdraft now also reduces the global cooldown of your next three Destruction spells by 10/20/30%. * Chaos Bolt damage has been increased (from 1036-1314 to 1243-1577 for Rank 4). * Demonic Empathy now affects all spells for 15 seconds (instead of next 3 spells). * Rain of Fire has a new animation. Warrior * Sudden Death uses a maximum of 30 Rage. * Glyph changes (see below) Professions The level requirements for gathering professions that were removed in the last patch have been reinstated, which should prevent abuse of abilities such as Toughness for Mining (all ranks of which now give Stamina rather than hit points). Alchemy * has been added. Resistance to all schools of magic by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian and battle elixir. Persists through death. * All Eternal Transmutes cast times have been reduced to 5 seconds (from 25 seconds). * Transmute: Titanium cooldown has been lowered from 3.8 days to 20 hours. Blacksmithing * added. Permanently increase block value by 40. * Changes (summary): Cooking * Leveling cooking up to 450 is now easier, with the recipes for and being yellow all the way to 450 instead of going green at 437. * The daily cooking quest now requires only four , down from twelve. * The cooking recipe for the is now named "Great Feast" (changed from just "Feast"), and now requires two (down from four). * Basic Campfire no longer requires Simple Wood. * , from completing daily cooking quests now has a chance to drop . Enchanting * now produces a red glow. * Added. Increases Stamina by 40 on a level-60 or higher bracer. * now permanently enchants a melee weapon to occasionally grant you 120 armor penetration rating. (Old - occasionally ignore 840 of your enemy's armor.) * Added. Increases resilience by 20. Requires a level-60 item. * Cost for many enchants has been reduced. For the enchants that were changed, generally you will find fewer , and are needed, but more will be required. Engineering * is now , has had the cooldown reduced to 8 hours (down from 1 day) , and lasts for 10 minutes. Also, it can now be put into an Engineering bag. * effect duration reduced to 2 seconds (from 5 seconds), cooldown reduced to 3 minutes (from 5 minutes). * and have new icons. * has been added which makes a 32-slot engineering bag. * can now be put into an Engineering bag. Fishing * The Fishing Daily Quests near Shattrath no longer give the quest fish on the first cast, requiring the original multiple casts to fish up the quest item. * drop rate is now greatly increased. In schools of fish, the drop rate appears to be up to 75%. Herbalism * Lifeblood now triggers the Global Cooldown. Inscription * Death Knight Glyphs: ** : When you deal a killing blow that grants honor or experience, the cooldown of your Death Grip is refreshed. (Old - Increases the cooldown of Death Grip by 10 sec but stuns targets for 1 sec.) ** : Reduces the cost of your Frost Strike by 8. (Old - Your Frost Strikes have a 10% chance to Freeze the target for 8 sec.) ** : Your Ghoul receives an additional 40% of your Strength and 40% of your Stamina. (Old - Your Ghoul receives an additional 20% of your Strength. ** : Your Icy Touch generates 10 additional runic power. (Old - Your Icy touch damage is reduced by 10% while generatign additional 10 runic power) ** : Your Obliterate strikes for 20% additional weapon damage. (No longer decrease bonus damage per disease) ** : Your Raise Dead spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - You generate 20 runic power whenever you summon a ghoul) ** : Your Rune Tap heals yourself for an additional 10% of the effect, and also heals your party for 10% of their maximum health. (Old - Didn't benefit the DK and only healed the party) ** : Increases the critical strike chance of your Rune Strike by 10%. (No longer increases runic power cost) ** : Increases the duration of your Vampiric Blood by 10 sec. (Old - Your Vampiric Blood also heals you for 3% of your total health.) ** : Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 15% armor. (Old - Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 5% parry chance but no longer increases your Strength.) * Hunter Glyphs: ** : Gives the pet 20 happiness per tick (Old - 20 happiness on single cast) ** : Increases the duration of your Serpent Sting by 6 sec (up from 3 sec). ** : Reduces the cooldown of Deterrence by 10 seconds, down from 20 seconds. * Paladin Glyphs: ** : Your Flash of Light has an additional 5% critical strike chance. (Old - Your Flash of Light heals for 50% less initially, but also heals for 140% of its inital effect over 12 sec.) ** : Now properly augments the duration of all spell ranks (it previously did not affect Rank 6). ** : Reduces the cost of Hammer of Wrath by 100%. (Old - Increases the range on Hammer of Wrath by 5 yards.) ** : Your Holy Light grants 10% of its heal amount to up to 5 friendly targets within 8 yards of the initial target. (Hotfixed after patch release) * Shaman Glyphs: ** : Cooldown of your Astral Recall spell reduced by 7.5 min (up from 2.5). ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Elemental Totem by 10 min (up from 4). ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Nova Totem by 3 seconds. (Old - Increases the radius of Fire Nova Totem's effect by 2 yards.) ** : Your Reincarnation spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - All stats increased by 5% for 1 min when you Reincarnate.) ** : Increases the chance per swing for Windfury Weapon to trigger by 5%. (Old - The attack power bonus on the additional attacks granted by Windfury Weapon is increased by 40%.) * Warrior Glyphs: ** : Reduces the health cost of your Bloodrage ability by 100% (up from 50%). ** : Increases the healing you receive from your Bloodthirst ability by 100% (up from 20%). ** : Increases the number of targets your Cleave hits by 1. (Old - Reduces the rage cost of Cleave by 5.) ** : Increases the damage of your Mortal Strike ability by 10%. (No longer reduces the healing penalty) ** : Increases the duration of your Rend ability by 6 sec (up from 3 sec). ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Whirlwind by 2 sec. (Old - Increases the number of targets your Whirlwind ability hits by 1.) ** : Your Victory Rush ability has a 30% increased critical strike chance against targets above 70% health (down from 90% health). Jewelcrafting * Added. Northrend version of . Materials required: ** ** x3 ** x3 ** x3 * Several world-drop BoE Northrend rare gem designs added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Northrend rare gems can be purchased for x10 (see below) Leatherworking * and : Added. BoE, stacking stamina, intellect, spell power, and critical strike rating. Mats include several , , , and for both. Mining * Toughness now increases stamina by 3/5/7/10/30/50. (Old - Increased health by a static value of 30/50/70/100/300/500) Tailoring * The cooldowns for , , and transmutations have been removed. User Interface * The Achievement frame's summary display has been split into two parts: One for the Achievements tab, another for the Statistics tab. The bottom half of the achievement tab's summary now displays how many achievement points you have earned from each category. * All portrait menus options which previously disabled themselves when the actions were not available (such as Trade, Grant a Level, Follow, Duel, Summon Friend, Inspect) are now always selectable from the portrait menu, providing a HUD display of why it won't work when the eligibility criteria has not been met. * Ready Checks have been reverted to make sound once again. * The calendar now has an icon for the Wrath of the Lich King launch day. * Releasing from death now always shows a loading screen. (Possible bug) Items * now stacks up to 100 (previously 20). * now has a new model. * now has a new sound effect along with a new animation upon procing. In addition, it's internal cooldown has been slightly lowered. * is now a poor-quality item, selling for 2 gold. * now have an use effect in their tooltip. * is now a poor-quality item. * and have new icons which are more distinguishable from the other Eternals. , , and also have new icons. * : Changed to improve critical strike rating by 85 (was 85 haste) . * can now be used while mounted. * x10 can now be used to purchase a , a , a , a , an , or a . * Now requires the user to be at least level 70. Previously could be enchanted and sent to low-level alts, enabling the wielder to one-shot enemies many levels higher than the user. * has lower stats reflective of its item level. * now increases spell power by 18 (down from 26). * now gives your Judgement of Command a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * and are two new Teleport: Dalaran rings, for the tune of each, at (similar to the and ) * is now a rare-quality weapon. * and can now be used while not mounted and instead of changing your mount until you dismount, give you a 1-hour buff that automatically changes your mount. * changes: ** No longer soulbound. ** x10 can be turned in for 250 reputation with Sons of Hodir (275 for humans) from the newly added repeatable quest . * , and no longer have class requirements. * is now a rare-quality weapon. * has new stats. * , and can be purchased for x30 each. * now gives Blood Strike and Heart Strikes a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * can be bought for x15 * now uses arrows instead of bullets. * now requires level 50 (previously had no level requirement). * now only works on melee critical strike. * Spell power lowered to 457 from 490. * , and can no longer be attached to heirloom items. Quests * The following quests were added: ** in Zul'Drak ** , cooking quest ** , a repeatable Sons of Hodir quest ** / , a daily quest for Wintergrasp ** , at Zim'torga in Zul'Drak * Victory in Wintergrasp and the PvP Call to Arms daily quests are no longer linked and both can be completed in a single day. * Duke Hydraxis in Azshara no longer offers the Poisoned Water quest, making it no longer possible to obtain the Aqual Quintessence or Eternal Quintessence. World Environment * The guards in Booty Bay are now level 77 (up from 67). * Brittle Revenants in Storm Peaks gained two new abilities: Mace Smash (short knockdown & spell interrupt) and Shield Bash (prevents spell casting from that school for about 8 seconds). * The crystals in Violet Hold are now instant. * The Alliance Brigadier General NPCs are now level-80 elite (up from level-60 non-elite). * Eye of the Storm Battlemasters are now level-71 elite. * The skeletal gryphon provided by the flight master in Acherus: The Ebon Hold now has the same model as the flying mount of Death Knights, Winged Steed of the Ebon Blade. * The 'Steel Gate Flying Machine' in Howling Fjord has a new model, the engineering rare mount from , complete with all movement usability of the mount. * The captured zeppelin of Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord now has moving fins and rotor when traveling. * The indoor, non-instanced portion of The Nexus now allows players to be mounted. * The Alliance icebreakers moving between the Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend now have moving paddles and an accompanying wake. * Azaloth in ruins of Karabor, Ambassador Hellmaw in Shadow Labyrinth and Rothin the Decaying in Dragonblight no longer give weapon skill-ups when invulnerable. * Mounts can now be used in the formerly "indoor" area where the Nexus, Oculus, and Eye of Eternity portals are located. Dungeons and Raids *It has been reported on many discussion boards that the 'safe spot' in the chamber of Heigan the Unclean in Naxxramas has been removed. * Elder Nadox can no longer be kited safely up the stairs and away from his protectors. If he is kited, he will enrage with a five-minute Berserk buff and deal 25-30k damage per hit (on heroic). *The range of the Spell Disruption ability of Heigan the Unclean is increased to 30 yards. *The elite blue dragonflight Squads from the portals in Violet Hold now split into two groups. *The bosses in AQ, Onyxia's Lair and Zul'Gurub have had their cash drops significantly reduced (about 50-70%). *The is no longer required to summon Gahz'rilla in Zul'Farrak. *The is no longer required to create a portal to the Earth Song Falls area of inner Maraudon. *The is no longer required to open the door leading to Upper Blackrock Spire. *Only one player is needed to reach Archaedas in Uldaman by clicking on the Altar of The Keepers and Altar of Archaedas respectivly, down from three. *Only one player is needed to release Pyroguard Emberseer in Lower Blackrock Spire by clicking on the Blackrock Altar, down from three. * or is no longer required to douse the runes in Molten Core. Now, when the boss associated with the rune is killed, the rune will automatically extinguish. * now drops from Master Elemental Shaper Krixix. *In The Oculus, dropping off the side of one of the rings will now kill you instantly (previously, you would zone out to the instance portal). Verified at least on the lowest ring. References pl:Patch 3.0.8 (undocumented changes) 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)